


Il tatuaggio di Nicola

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Nickname Forum/Efp: AtobeTezukaTitolo: Il tatuaggio di NicolaGenere/i: Romantico, Erotico, SlashRating: RossoLunghezza: 1405Contest e Challenge: It's time for Tombola! ChallengeChallenge: IL'amore non ha colori – coppie mistePrompt: 18





	Il tatuaggio di Nicola

**Author's Note:**

> Nickname Forum/Efp: AtobeTezuka  
> Titolo: Il tatuaggio di Nicola  
> Genere/i: Romantico, Erotico, Slash  
> Rating: Rosso  
> Lunghezza: 1405  
> Contest e Challenge: It's time for Tombola! Challenge  
> Challenge: IL'amore non ha colori – coppie miste  
> Prompt: 18

“Sono un narratore, un menestrello elettronico”  
(David Bowie 1973).

 

Quando aveva dovuto lasciare il Giappone per il lavoro del genitore, Ryou già sapeva che si sarebbe trovato in una società estremamente diversa da quella in cui era nato e cresciuto.  
L’Italia si era presentata come una nazione terribilmente differente, al punto da restarne quasi spiazzato.  
Gli italiani erano soliti esternare troppo facilmente i propri sentimenti da quello che aveva notato fin dall’arrivo. Troppo effusioni affettive in pubblico, il giapponese quasi si vergognava al posto di quelle coppie che si baciavano alquanto intensamente nei luoghi pubblici.  
Altra cosa che all’inizio lo aveva infastidito, era senza dubbio il bullismo che aveva ricevuto. C’era chi l’aveva chiamato “muso giallo” o “cinese di merda” ignorando che lui in realtà fosse nato e cresciuto a Tokyo. Alla fine aveva incominciato a ignorarli fregandosene soprattutto di chi scimmiottava l’accento cinese con un “Pelché non plendi l’aeleo e te ne litolni in Cina?”  
C’era un’ultima cosa che inizialmente aveva messo a dura prova i suoi nervi: gli atteggiamenti fin troppo amichevoli di un suo compagno di scuola, Nicola era il suo nome. Poteva essere considerata la persona più appiccicosa che avesse mai conosciuto.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli castani e occhi color nocciola, con un apparente look da fan della musica rock, si era rivelato come una sanguisuga che l’aveva riempito di domande fin dal primo istante che si erano ritrovati nella stessa classe.  
Ne ricordava qualcuna: “Da dove vieni?” “Capisci quello che dico?” “Ti serva una mano con l’italiano?” “Diventiamo amici?”  
L’approccio di quel coetaneo era stato così veloce che non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di abituarsi.  
Il fatto era che almeno in Giappone erano abbastanza distaccati gli uni dagli altri, non che fossero freddi com’erano soliti considerarli gli stranieri, ma semplicemente erano cresciuti con idee diverse. Nella loro Nazione lo studio veniva prima di tutto, ma in Italia sembravano quasi che gli impegni scolastici venissero alla fine, o almeno fu quella la sensazione che aveva provato, almeno così gli era sembrato.  
Non se l’era mai riuscito a scrollare di dosso al punto che aveva dovuto cedere ogni volta ritrovarsi a bighellonare piuttosto che pensare allo studio, per uno studente avrebbe dovuto essere la cosa più importante.  
Aveva dovuto abituarsi a quel modo di fare, adattarsi alla nuova vita, allacciare nuove amicizie, così da oltre stringere rapporti duraturi e migliorare anche il suo italiano.  
Tanto più il tempo passava e tanto più Ryou era finito con il legarsi ai suoi nuovi compagni, primo di tutto Nicola che poteva considerare il suo miglior amico, ma con il tempo comprese che i suoi sentimenti per il castano andavano ben oltre la semplice amicizia.  
Probabilmente era quell’aria allegra e spensierata che l’avevano completamente conquistato e anche l’italiano non aveva mai negato un interesse nei suoi confronti, al punto che quest’ultimo gli si era dichiarato e avevano incominciato a frequentarsi.

*~~~*

L’italiano aveva sempre avuto una profonda passione per la musica rock e uno degli artisti che adorava di più, era David Bowie. Aveva sempre saputo che aveva da sempre suscitato una notevole influenza, ma mai Ryou si sarebbe aspettato di trovare una sua citazione tatuata sul fianco del suo ragazzo.  
Lo osservava con stupore leggendo attentamente quelle parole che, con una grafia talmente elegante e raffinata da sembrare essere stata scritta da una mano angelica, citavano: “Sono un narratore, un menestrello elettronico”.  
L’ultima volta che si erano visti, prima della vacanza in Giappone, era certo che non aveva nessun tatuaggio. Doveva esserselo fatto durante le festività natalizie.  
«Sei stupito?».  
«Il fatto è che non me lo aspettavo». Poggiò una mano sul fianco, lo stesso dove Nicola aveva inciso quella frase. «Non me l’avevi detto».  
«Volevo farti una sorpresa».  
In Giappone qualsiasi forma di tatuaggio era vista di malocchio, addirittura erano vietati gli ingressi nei bagni pubblici o nelle terme per chi, come l’italiano, aveva la pelle marchiata da disegni e scritte. Quella era una notevole differenza della loro società rispetto quella italiana, ma in fin dei conti ancora non aveva finito di scoprirle del tutto, notando tuttora quanto quelle due nazionalità fossero differenti l’una dell’altra.  
Ryou non aveva mai giudicato i ragazzi tatuati, soprattutto se fossero stranieri. Adesso che si trovava in Italia non poteva incominciare a farlo, non con il suo ragazzo e doveva accettare le sfumature del compagno.  
«In Giappone non se vedono molti». Non poté resistere alla tentazione di avvicinare le labbra alla scritta e lambire la pelle, non seppe dire nemmeno lui perché lo fece.  
«Per la yakuza, giusto?».  
Quello era senza dubbio uno dei motivi che spingeva i giapponesi a non vedere di buon occhio chi portava tatuaggi. Tutti i membri della yakuza avevano la pelle completamente marchiata al punto che la società nipponica giudicava persino chi, come Nicola, si era tatuato una piccola e innocua frase.  
Cosa poteva farci? Erano cresciuti con le convinzioni che i tatuati fossero cattivi individui, ma lui sapeva che Nicola non era affatto una brutta persona. Certo era appiccicoso, un po’ troppo espansivo e bisognava abituarsi al suo modo da fare, ma era la persona più buona che avesse mai conosciuto. Questo significava quanto i pregiudizi dei suoi compaesani fossero insensati.  
«Purtroppo ha un’influenza negativa e quasi tutti i giapponesi credono che chiunque sia tatuato sia un malvivente, ma è solamente un pregiudizio assurdo».  
Ryou cominciò a baciare il ventre dell’italiano scendo fino ai boxer che, con il colore nero, si adattava benissimo al colore dell’inchiostro usato per il tattoo.  
«Quando te lo sei fatto?». In fondo era davvero curioso di scoprirne di più, visto che fino a qualche settimana prima il suo corpo era completamente pulito.  
«Il ragazzo di mia sorella ha iniziato a lavorare come assistente di un tatuatore e me ne ha regalato uno. In effetti, era da tempo che avrei voluto farmene, così ne ho approfittato». La sua voce sempre allegra e spensierata in quel momento, ma all’improvviso diventò seria. «Mi giudichi per questo?».  
«Ti conosco troppo bene per pensare che tu possa essere un malvivente».  
«All’inizio pensavo che lo avresti fatto».  
«Per il tatuaggio? Non sono mai stato il ragazzo che criticava gli stranieri, certo in Giappone è visto come qualcosa di negativo, ma non l’ho fatto nemmeno a Tokyo, figuriamoci una volta venuto in Italia».  
Il giapponese sfilò la biancheria del suo ragazzo e una volta rimossi lo gettò al fianco del letto.  
Un tempo se gli avessero detto che in Italia si sarebbe innamorato di qualcuno come Nicola, appiccicoso e irritante, quasi non avrebbe creduto a quelle parole, anzi, avrebbe senz’altro dato dell’idiota a chiunque avesse pronunciato tali frasi, ma l’unico a esserlo era lui per non aver considerato tale ipotesi.  
In quell’istante avvicinò le labbra all’erezione di Nicola che a quanto sembrava, desiderava ricevere quelle attenzioni particolari che solo lui poteva appagare. Lentamente lo accolse in bocca con l’intenzione di portare all’orgasmo il suo ragazzo.  
All’inizio c’era voluto un po’ per abituarsi a quelle pratiche, non che le trovasse disgustose o altro, ma il fatto è che non si sentiva in grado di farlo visto che le trovava alquanto imbarazzati. Era cresciuto in un mondo troppo distante.  
Sarà stara la società ma era vissuto come in una bolla che gli aveva fatto sviluppare un forte senso pudore. Con il tempo era riuscito a gettarla via. Trasferirsi in Italia alla fine aveva fatto bene persino alla sua sta autostima.  
Cominciò a succhiarlo lentamente, proprio come piaceva all’italiano. Aveva imparato a conoscerlo nell’intimità capendo che adorava i rapporti lenti piuttosto che veloci, così voleva accontentarlo facendolo annegare in quella passionalità. Così incominciò a risucchiarlo e l’avrebbe fatto fin quanto il suo desiderio non si sarebbe appagato raggiungendo l’orgasmo.

*~~~*

«Non continuiamo?» sussurrò l’italiano al suo orecchio «Dai, è da tanto che non lo facciamo».  
«Non ti è bastato?». Non è che non avesse voluto farlo era che in fondo gli piaceva sentire l’insistenza nella sua voce «Ti avevo detto che oggi avremmo fatto solo sesso orale».  
«Ryou, ti prego! Ti supplico! Ti scongiuro! Facciamolo!».  
Era o non era terribilmente irritante? Ormai cosa ci poteva fare? Era innamorato di quel lato da finire con cedere di fronte quell’ostinazione.  
«E va bene te la do vinta, contento?».  
«Come potrei non esserlo? Sei il ragazzo più fantastico dell’universo».  
Nonostante all’inizio avesse considerato Nicola abbastanza appiccicoso, era felice di aver trovato qualcuno come lui. Quel ragazzo aveva avuto la forza necessaria per fargli abbattere la distanza fra le loro due nazionalità, troppo diverse per essere compatibili.  
«Anche tu lo sei, Nicola».


End file.
